dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Pride
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Melee) Increase 'Self-Esteem' and Attacks one enemy, increases their damage received and causes splash damage to nearby enemies. |activeskill1 = Poser ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 11900% damage to an enemy and increases damage by 150% for 10 seconds. Increases Pride's Self-Esteem by 2. 10s |activeskill2 = Cheeky Blade ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 4900% damage to all enemies, increases the damage done by 80% for 10 seconds. Increases Pride's Self-Esteem by 3. 20s |activeskill3 = Rough Blade |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Inflicts 3800% damage to all enemies, reducing their armor by 50% for 10 seconds. Increases Pride's Self-Esteem by 3. 15s |passive1 = Conceit |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Pride's Self-Esteem gauge can fill up to 50. Also, each normal attack deals 5400% damage to enemies, and if it is a Boss-type, it deals 100% more damage per spell, and deals additional damage. |passive2 = Bad Blade |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Each time Pride uses 'Rough Blade', he hurls 5800% damage to the enemy by neglecting to avoid the enemy. |passive3 = Shaking Arrogance |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Upon reaching full 'Self-Esteem', increase Attack Power by 500% for 10 seconds (Tier 2), consumes all Self-Esteem. Additionally, while in 'Shaking Arrogance', 'Poser' 'Cheeky Blade' and 'Bad Blade' deal additional damage to enemies. 25s |passive4 = Reinforced Arrogance |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase self Ranged damage by 650% and additional by 860%. Pride also deals 4x damage to enemies with Bad Blade, and 12x more damage in Hydra. It also deals 6500% additional damage and ignores Evasive enemies, and deals 8x additional damage to Hydra. |passive5 = Prideful Fortification |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase self additional by 2200% and Attack Power by 2200%. Also, increase self additional by 10% per enhancement level and Self-Esteem increases by 2 each time you attack an enemy. Additionally, 'Cheeky Blade' deals 4x more damage against enemies and 8x damage against Hydra. |passive6 = More and More Pride! |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase allied party by 740 and each time he uses 'Poser' against Hydra, allied units gain 200% , 350% Attack Power increase (Tier 2) and can maintain up to 5 overlaps. Separately, if the enemy is a 'Conceit' deals 4x damage and 12x damage against Hydra. |passive7 = Extreme Arrogance ( /Melee) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases his Self-Esteem duration to 20 seconds and increases Attack Power by 900%, Skill Damage by 1100% and Attack Speed by 200% (Tier 2). Additionally, in Hydra, increase Attack Power by 1240% and Random additional damage is increased by 1442%. Separately, when using 'Shaking Arrogance' increase self PHY damage by 430% for 20 seconds (Tier 2). Increase allied by 850% and further increase it by 25% per additional Infinity enhancement. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = |inficon2 = |infskill2 = |inficon3 = |infskill3 = |charskill= |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Seven Fallen Category:Seven Deadly Sins of Corruption